Messer's Montana
by NothatRose
Summary: What happens when Danny teaches Lucy to say 'Mommy?


**Author's Note** : Hey,...... this was written around the episode where Danny told Stella about using 'Boom' around Lucy. I know that there are other versions written. **dannymesserforever11** asked for a Messer family ff and I dug this one from my folder to share it with her and everyone. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I do. I do. I do own the spelling errors and grammar mistakes in my ff. But I do not own CSI NY.

**Summary** : 'Boom' is not Lucy's first word. So what is?

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Com'on let's get you ready to see MOM-MEEE." Danny carried his daughter to her room to change her. The little eleven month old baby chuckled and babbled with glee as her Daddy pretended to drop her.

"A'right." He put her in her crib and she pulled the sides to stand as he took two dresses from her little wardrobe. Holding the two up to show his daughter, he asked. "Which one? You want to wear the pink like MOM-MEEE did when she came to the zoo on her first day that made Daddy's heart ran a mile. OR the green like her dress she wore that made Daddy forgot all about the vic on the track?"

"Mmmmm." Lucy pursed her little lips and smiled.

"Yes Lucy, say Mmmmommm-meeeeee." Danny coaxed the little girl.

"Mmmmmomm." the little one followed.

"Yeah! That's my girl!' He returned the green dress into the wardrobe and carried the pink to put it on Lucy. Lucy started pulling the dress that has a small cow on the pocket. "MMmmmm".

"Yes Munchkin, that's a cow like the one in MOM-Meee's home in Montana." He adjusted the shoulder strap on the dress. "You comfy? A'right.. Daddy's pwetty little girl....Hey...Hang on there....." His cell phone rang and he answered after checking the ID caller.

"Hey Montana!....Yeah...we gonna be out soon.... Break room?... Ok....You finish?...About that time...yeah....I've been teaching her to say MOM-MEEE all day.....I know, I know none of that "B" word.......I love you too MOntana....Right Babe, see ya soon.....say bye MOM-MEEE." Danny placed the phone to Lucy's ears. Lindsay heard her daughter giggled her 'Mmmmmt.' "Alright Babe. I'll see you soon.....I love you too....Yeah Montana I'll be careful."

He was carrying Lucy out to the door to collect his keys and Lucy's bag when she reached out to grab a picture frame off the wall. Danny's quick reflex saved the glass frame from crashing to the floor.

"Whoa! Careful there Lucy." He hung it back before taking her little hand to place a kiss on her little fingers. Lucy again tried to reached out for the frame, emiting "Mmmmmmtt" from her lips.

"That's right sweetie. That's MOM-Meee in Montana. See her horse? Big horsie. Daddy scared of that horsie. But Shhhh. Our little secret ok?" And he gently knocked a knuckled finger against her small knuckles. She giggled and said "Mmmmtttn."

"Right Kiddo, lets go meet MOM-MEE". Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled "Mmmmmmttnn".

"You miss her too, sweetheart? Yeah Daddy miss his Montana too."

***

"LUCY!!!!" Stella squealed the minute Danny exited the lift into the crime lab and took Lucy off his hands. "How's my little girl?"

In response Lucy giggled and grabbed a handful of Stella's hair and tried to push it into her mouth. Mac came from behind her and stopped the little girl's action. She only gripped harder and frown, emitting an 'Ouch' from Stella. Mac tickled his Goddaughter before she finally let go of Stella's hair.

"Thank you Lucy." Mac placed a kiss on her forehead. With Stella holding Lucy with both her hands, Mac gently pushed the lock of hair that was in front of her face to behind her ear. Stella blushed and to hide it, she buried her face into Lucy's neck and blew raspberries that made the little one chuckled and squirmed.

Mac would have stayed but his phone rang and he gave Lucy's hair a ruffle before excusing himself.

"Sorry Stella. Now you know why Lindsay keeps her hair short." Danny offered. He then made to reach for Lucy but Stella refused to give the little girl up to her Daddy. She pretended to squeeze the baby and earned another burst of giggles. "MMMmmmmmtttnn."

"Mmmmmttnn? What's that Lucy?" She looked into the baby's blue eyes.

"I've been teaching her to say Mommy all day. I think she's getting there." He tapped his daughter's diapered bottom, "Right Kiddo?"

"Mmmmmmttnn!"

"Well at least its not "Bo.." Stella started to say.

"Shhh. Don't say that. Lindsay don't wanna that be Lucy's first word."

Stella laugh, "So you've been getting her to say Mommy. Awww, that's so sweet of Daddy, isn't it Lucy?"

"Mmmmttnn!"

"Sweet? Yeah, yeah, Just don't spread it down at the precinct or Flack will never leave me alone."

Lindsay came round the corner and saw the little group. She pulled Danny's shirt from behind to get his attention. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist for a quick half hug.

"Danny." She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"You ready to go Montana?" Placing a quick kiss on her temple.

"Yeah," she smiled and turn to Stella who was still making Lucy giggle and laugh, her chubby legs kicking. Stella then turned to let Lucy see who had joined them. The baby's eyes lighted up and she raised and reached her arms for Lindsay. "Who is that Lucy?" Stella prompted the baby.

"MMmmmttnnnaaaa!"

The three adults froze. Blinking, Lindsay reached for her baby, "Lucy?"

"MMmmmmmtttnnnaaaaaaa!!!"

"Did she just called me Montana?" Turning towards Danny. Stella started laughing.

"MOM-MEEE." Danny coaxed his baby girl.

"Mmmmmmmmtttnnaaaaaaah!" Lucy called out to Lindsay.

"Danny?!?!!"

"Come on sweetie, don't get Daddy in trouble." He pleaded his daughter.

"Mmmmmmttttnnaaaaahh!" Lucy squealed louder and bounced on Stella arms with her hands clapping.

At that Danny peeked at his wife and offered. "Well at least her first word ain't "Boom"!"

"Oooommmm!!"

"Lucy!!! Give your old man a break will ya?!?!?"

"Ooommmmm!!!"

"Oh you are so in trouble Danny Messer!"

THE END

* * *

Just a short one for fun!


End file.
